


Как я провёл отпуск, или Отчёт о секретной операции тайного агента Шинсенгуми

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Террорист Кацура неуловим, но Ямазаки должен попытаться, ведь на карту поставлено его участие в городском турнире по бадминтону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я провёл отпуск, или Отчёт о секретной операции тайного агента Шинсенгуми

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru
> 
> Примечание: кабадди – популярная командная игра в Азии.

«Как я провёл отпуск, или Отчёт о секретной операции тайного агента Шинсенгуми  
Автор: Ямазаки Сагару

Когда, наконец, наступил мой долгожданный отпуск, внезапно похолодало и пошли дожди. Я даже подумал, что замком специально это подстроил, хотя вряд ли, ведь заявление на отпуск я ещё полгода назад подал. 

Но у меня имелись проблемы посерьёзнее, чем плохая погода. Близился общегородской турнир по бадминтону, а моя ракетка была сломана замкомандующим. Это, конечно, была досадная случайность, с кем же не бывает – наступить на чужую ракетку. Десять раз подряд. Но на замкомандующего невозможно злиться, если жизнь дорога. В смысле, он слишком уважаем и любим подчинёнными. 

А денег на покупку новой ракетки у меня не было. Отпускных еле хватило на месячный запас анпана. Капитан Окита посоветовал продать почку и заработать денег. Он даже предложил помощь в извлечении почки. Но я решил, что есть и более лёгкий вариант – арестовать Кацуру и получить награду, полагающуюся за его голову. Правда, пока никому не удавалось поймать этого террориста и нарушителя спокойствия, но я ведь лучший шпион Шинсенгуми! А значит, удача будет на моей стороне.

Для начала нужен был хороший план. Так запросто Кацуру не изловить, только зря отпускное время потрачу. 

Во-первых, проблема в том, что Кацура не выделяется из толпы, он специалист по маскировке. Даже его питомец, который, по слухам, очень страшный и откликается на кличку Элизабет, внимания не привлекает – по улицам Эдо в наши дни кто только не ходит. На прошлой неделе, например, я своими глазами видел в квартале Кабуки настоящего космического капитана. У него даже повязка на глазу была! А ещё за ним шла гигантская утка. Или пингвин-альбинос, я не разобрался. А люди и внимания не обратили. Так что кто же заметит обычного самурая Кацуру, пусть даже и длинноволосого?

Во-вторых, некоторые несознательные граждане нашего славного города Эдо все ещё сочувствуют планам Кацуры и потому не торопятся сообщать Шинсенгуми, если всё-таки замечают его на улице. Значит , следует создать обстановку, более располагающую к доверию. Как известно, большинство мужчин имеют слабость к женщинам, а значит, женщине они более охотно выдадут информацию про террористов, если им таковая известна. 

Придя к такому выводу, я переоделся в женщину и отправился устраиваться на работу в хостесс-бар. Меня приняли на испытательный срок при условии, что я "приведу себя в порядок". Смысл этого выражения мне был не совсем ясен, и владелец заведения позвал одну из девушек – Зурако-чан – мне помочь.

Покраску ногтей я выдержал как мужчина. Выщипывание бровей было уже сложнее. К своему стыду признаюсь, что я пытался отбрыкиваться, но у Зурако весьма неплохие для девушки рефлексы, так что она смогла подобраться к моим бровям. После процедуры я выглядел так, как будто постоянно чему-то удивлён.

А потом Зурако с, как мне показалось, садистским удовольствием сказала, что настало время эпиляции и пошла готовить горячий воск. Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего. Проанализировав ситуацию, я решил бежать оттуда. В конце концов, не так уж и велика вероятность, что в каком-то баре я узнаю что-нибудь новое про террориста Кацуру. Надеюсь, Зурако не попало от владельца за то, что я убежал...

А еще Кацура непредсказуем. Мне тяжело это признавать, но Шинсенгуми всегда на шаг позади него. Он определённо тактический гений! Мы можем только бегать за ним по пятам, ведь его действий предвидеть мы не способны. А значит, надо выбрать другой, радикальный подход. Не гнаться за Кацурой, а ждать, пока он сам придёт. Одна только проблема – как решить, где нужно его ждать? Мэйд- кафе и хостесс-бары я сразу исключил из списка, Кацура же себя считает самураем, и в такие заведения не пойдёт. Его скорее можно встретить в более традиционном месте. 

Сначала я думал попробовать его подстеречь в какой-нибудь старомодной гостинице, из тех, что с горячими источниками и девушками в юкатах. Но, поразмыслив, понял, что для криминального элемента там было бы слишком людно. Очень жаль, я бы не против побывать в таком месте... Но добыча денег на ракетку превыше всего. Я ходил по улицам в поисках подходящего места для западни и натолкнулся на некую закусочную Икумацу.

Закусочная выглядела достаточно традиционно и немного запущенно. Упадок традиций – это соответствовало духу террористов из Джои. Мне просто нужно уговорить владельца заведения взять меня на работу, а потом можно спокойно кушать рамен и поджидать Кацуру, он обязательно появится. Но всё оказалось не так просто. 

В закусочной меня встретил официант, совсем не вписывающийся в местную атмосферу. А его длинные волосы, я уверен, нарушали все правила гигиены и санитарии. Я засомневался в своём плане. В таком захудалом заведении вряд ли нужны два подсобных работника. Но на всякий случай я решил поговорить с владельцем.

Тут меня поджидал очередной сюрприз – хозяйкой оказалась весьма привлекательная женщина. Боюсь, я не смог произвести на неё нужного впечатления, потому что она мне отказала со словами «одного идиота тут хватает».

Итак, отпуск подходил к концу, денег на ракетку всё ещё не было, Кацура оставался на свободе. Ситуация нерадостная, оставалось только одно: на последние деньги я купил пару пачек любимых сигарет уважаемого замкомандующего, а также несколько банок майонеза (и то, и другое к отчёту прилагается). 

И я бы попросил выше упомянутого замкома – в качестве скромного жеста доброй воли – выдать мне отпускные на следующий год прямо сейчас. На этом отчёт завершён.  
Конец».

Хиджиката отложил сигарету, коротко и непечатно выругался, порвал отчёт на клочки и швырнул их в сидящего в уголке Ямазаки. 

– По форме отчёт пишут, а не как сочинение в школе дебилов! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – А отпускных не получишь за злостный идиотизм и трату начальственного времени в особо крупных масштабах!  
– Но… – попытался возразить Ямазаки.  
– За споры с начальством – сеппуку! – отрезал Хиджиката и, захватив майонез и сигареты, ушёл в патруль.

История закончилась бы очень грустно, если бы тем же вечером к Ямазаки не подошёл Кондо:   
–Закки, мне тут Тоши сказал, у тебя какие- то соревнования будут?  
– Будут. Правда, у меня ракетки хорошей нет… – вздохнул Ямазаки.  
– Так что же ты молчал! Иди к нашему кассиру, скажи, что я послал, возьми, сколько надо! Всё-таки честь Шинсенгуми на соревнованиях защищать! – улыбнулся Кондо и хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу так, что тот чуть не свалился. 

Таким образом, всё кончилось хорошо, и Ямазаки достойно выступил на городских соревнованиях. Правда, честь Шинсенгуми всё равно пострадала – в Шинсенгуми все считали, что бадминтон – не мужское дело.

Хорошо, что они не знали, что в следующем месяце Ямазаки планирует участвовать в городском чемпионате по кабадди.


End file.
